The New Team 7
by dakid21
Summary: Hinata on team 7? crazy right? Naruto personality dimmed a bit. Good but still cold Sasuke who loves tomatoes. Kakashi who teaches more than teamwork. (Naru x Hina x ?) (Sasu x ?) (Kaka x ?) Rated M to be safe.
1. The New Team 7

This is my first fanfic ever so be nice lol enough rambling on with the story

I don't own naruto or any of the characters i wish i owned haku i would make him a girl (hint hint) and make her be in love with me

* * *

The Academy

"NARUTOOOO YOU IDIOT." was heard by two female voices. "Hey Sakura-chan and Ino." said Naruto confused. "Shut up baka and move away from Sasuke...wait how are you even here i thought you failed?" Said Sakura "Well i did passed you can see the proof right here on my forehead." Naruto said with a triumphant smile while using his thumb to point at his forehead.

"Yea we see it we just don't understand how you passed." said Ino "I did does it matter how?" asked naruto. Before Ino could respond Iruka came and order everyone to sit down Which Sakura claimed the seat on side of Naruto to be as close to Sasuke as possible but not close enough. Which caused Naruto to smile and Ino to grumble about big foreheads and stupid orange loving deadlast. After Iruka seen everyone in a seat he told everyone about how proud he was of them for passing. Then warned them since now that they were Ninjas that it wasn't fun and games anymore that some situations would be life or death.

Which most didn't listen due to being over excited over finding out there teams. ' I hope i am paired with naruto-kun so i can help him get stronger. ' Thought hinata while looking down to her right at Naruto. "Now lets tell you guys your team so you guys can meet your sensei" said Iruka. Which made the whole class cheer with excitement and anticipation. "Now team 7 will consist of…" he drew it out which made all the students lean on the edges of there seat. "Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your teams jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake " Everyone looked surprised. Naruto just looked bewilder as he looked at his two new teammates.

'Hmmm i like my team i think we will have the best in the whole ninja world some day.' Thought Naruto with a smirk. 'So deadlast and non exist are my teammates hmmm we will work great i hope the shadow will be able to hide some of my rookie of the year.' thought Sasuke while looking out the window. 'I'm on the same teams as Naruto-kun thank you kami...wait i'm not gonna fan girl like Ino and Sakura. I'm gonna train and become the best kunoichi to help my team.' Thought Hinata with a blushed that turned into a determined face.

"Next team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your groups Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. said Iruka giving them time to come to terms. "Next team will be. Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now that all of you know your sensei and teams i will leave but never be afraid to come back here and ask for help. Now wait here for your sensei and become great ninjas." said Iruka before leaving out the room. Everyone moved to sit next to their team and began to make small chat while Sasuke looked out the window while Hinata played with her fingers and naruto fell asleep waiting on there sensei.

* * *

It had been three hours and team 7 was still waiting on there sensei. They were actually the only team waiting the other teams left after the first few minutes. Currently Naruto was still in his nap while sasuke had began looking around the classroom out of boredom. Hinata had took out and was reading a book on plants and healing herbs. She would often look and glance at Naruto admiring his sleeping face. Then a blush would rise to her face and she would almost pass out. Next should take several deep breathes to calm herself. Then she would look over to sasuke who had a knowing smirk that she would blush to that would cause him to snicker before looking out the window.

This would happen until they heard footsteps in the hall coming the way to the classroom which would wake naruto out of his sleep. Naruto sat up in his chair whipped a little drool from his mouth that made hinata giggle a little. Next the door to the classroom opened and a natural gray haired man walked in. "Team 7 meet me on the roof." He said before he poofed out in a cloud of smoke. The three kids looked at each other before moving up to the roof through the stairs.

Once on the roof they saw Kakashi sitting on the rail near the edge. "Please sit you guys so we can talk." he said to his students with cool voice. They all nodded before sitting by each other but in front of kakashi. " So let's start off with introductions. Basically saying your likes dislikes and goals for the future mmmk." Said Kakashi lazily. "Umm can you demonstrate it for us sensei?" asked Naruto gaining nods from his two comrades. Kakashi sighed before starting,"Ok well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes hmmm i dont wanna tell ya, my dislikes i really don't have that many dreams for the future i never really thought about them." Kakashi told them if you call it that.

'He didn't even tell us anything.' Thought the three students simultaneously. "So how about you start blondie?" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto. Who grumbled little curse before starting. " Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki why i don't know i mean i'm an orphan, umm my likes are ramen and training, my dislikes is how long it takes to make ramen and people who judge people before getting to know them,, my dreams is to become the greatest hokage even better than the fourth my idol so people can respect me dattebayo." exclaimed Naruto with determination. Kakashi cringed at his comment about why he had that name.

"Well that's a great goal for the future Naruto, now next will be the Byakugan Princess." Said Kakashi. Hinata looked up before blushing and pressing her fingers together. "M-my name is H-hinata H-hyuga, i l-like nature from t-the plants to the animals especially foxes and snakes, my d-dislikes is the way t-the clan i-is ran n-now, my dream is to be t-the strongest kunoichi and ninja i c-can be to help the f-future h-hokage." Hinata retorted before trying to smile at naruto but failing and looking down with a huge blush. Naruto smiled then said, " Thanks Hinata that means a lot to me that you believe i can become something, i will help you with your dream as well." Replied Naruto with a smile that made Hinata light headed. She squeaked out a thank you and nod to show her gratitude. 'Wow my first group to ever show compassion to their teammates i think i hit the jackpot with this one. Well what did i expect it's Minato sensei son after all.' Thought Kakashi with an eye smile. "Enough you love birds now it's your turn emo." said Kakashi making naruto blush, hinata sway a little from fighting to remain conscious, and Sasuke huff.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i don't have many likes the one like i would like to mention is tomatoes mmmm, umm i dislike fan girls and being lied to, my goal is to talk to a certain person to understand my life." Said Sasuke shocking Kakashi. 'I thought he would hate him, i guess itachi loved him to much to make him live that life he must have sealed the memories of the massacre.' "Now that introductions are out the way i can tell you about tomorrow. We will be having a survival test to see if you will go back to the academy or not. We will meet at 5 A.M. at training ground 7. I will explain the test more in detail when we get there tomorrow okay guys...also i wouldn't eat anything you will puke." Kakashi told them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sent back to the academy what the hell i didn't work so hard to get out to just be sent back!" said Naruto with anger. Sasuke nodded with agreement. "Ummm g-guys i don't think we should worry t-to much. As long as we work together and try our best we will p-pass." Said a scared voice of Hinata. "Yea you're right Hinata we are a team now. What do say Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a little bit "Yea i'm in loser." said sasuke with a smirk before leaving. "Shut up emo, see ya later Hinata." said naruto who jumped off to go home. "Bye N-naruto." said Hinata as he waved at him before leaving to go home.

"How right you are about teamwork will help you pass this test." said kakashi who was behind a wall listening to there conversation.

END CHAPTER

* * *

How was it good? bad? Please review on the story the next chapter will becoming soon as possible thank you. Next Chapter will be called Bell test, photos, and the talk.


	2. Bell test

Hey guys back with another chapter. It was pretty hard to fit writing this in my schedule so the updates will be irregular. It's really hard to find time in the morning i have off season football practice. Then school. After that homework and then i be sleepy so i stay awake as long as possible writing this for you guys.

To those who favorited. Thank you Kingofthespirit, RedWinter23, bankai777, and ch33t0z. It means a lot to me that you all would favorite my story.

To those who follow. DragoFae24, Kingofthespirit,, ch33t0z, Thank you guys for following this story i promise to make chapters as fast as i can for you guys and i hope you continue to follow the story.

Responding to Guest. Thanks ig but this is a fanfiction and my fanfiction to be exact. I can see what you mean on how they view her on the anime and Manga. If i did that it would just be the same and unoriginal.

Responding to . Thank you and i will.

Responding to bankai777. Yes but not soon sorry.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

I don't own Naruto now let's begin

5 A.M. at training ground seven

Hinata was standing waiting for her team mates and sensei. She had gotten there early to make a good impression and to greet her team mates. She waited five minutes before seeing both her team mates walking on opposite sides towards her. She giggled as she saw Naruto walking like a zombie with his eyes shut because of how early it was. She looked to her left and saw Sasuke with bags under his eyes.

That's when she realised that it was early for most. She was completely used to it because her father would wake her up to train at the same time before she graduated. But stop last year saying it was a waste of time since she was weak and started to train Hanabi instead. "G-good morning Sasuke and N-naruto-kun." greeted Hinata Naruto mumbled an inaudible jumble of words as a greeting while sasuke opted to nod his. Hinata giggled at it then reached in her ninja pack for something.

"Here e-eat this it should help wake y-you up i grew it myself t-to use for situations like these." she said before pulling out two bluish green leaves, and handing one each to them. Sasuke looked at it wearily, while Naruto just popped it into his mouth. Naruto eyes suddenly opened with brightness like the sun that wasn't out yet. "Wow Hinata this is awesome, it works immediately. It has a funny taste but the results it gives out weighs that by a million." Said Naruto in astonishment.

Sasuke seeing his reaction followed suit and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widen feeling a rush of alertness rush through his body like he drunk several cups of coffee. "Yea i see what you mean loser it is great. What is it by the way?" Asked Sasuke. Hinata blushing from all the praise answered quietly "T-thank you, and it's c-called Shiso."stumbled out a red faced Hinata.

"So you garden also Hinata that sounds fun I…" Naruto and Hinata proceed to have a conversation about gardening and animals. Which Sasuke would put in a little input here and there when ever asked a question, but he mainly decided to listen and stare at his surroundings. He would snicker at Hinata whenever she would blush at something Naruto or himself would say. He actually thought it was a good idea for Hinata to be talking to her crush for so long. He hoped it would help her stuttering and timidness.

Three Hours later

Naruto and Hinata were still talking about something while Sasuke was looking at his surroundings. Sasuke then noticed a crow staring at him from a tree not to far away. Then it suddenly flew off 'That was weird' thought Sasuke. That's when Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hey guys." said Kakashi interrupting Naruto and Hinata conversation. Hinata and Naruto stop talking and looked at Kakashi. "Hey Sensei...wait what took you so long we have literally been here three hours." Said Naruto remembering how long he had been there. "Oh i had to help old lady cross the street she had a lot of bags." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "That has be the most bullshit story anyone has told me." Said Sasuke entering the conversation.

Kakashi visible eye went from a smile to a frown basically. "You wanna know the real reason i'm late. I don't feel like you guys are top of my property list. Only because you guys all could be sent back to the academy. My respect for you lies on this test i'm going to give." Said Kakashi shocking the three Genin. Naruto then growled "Just tell us the goddamn test because there's no way i'm going back to the academy i belong here i earned my way here just like i will earn your respect Dattebayo!" Yelled Naruto with determination shocking Both Hinata and Sasuke with his fearless attitude. Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"Ok calm down so i can explain the test. Ok i will set an alarm for noon when the test will end. You will have until then to get these two bells from me. Yes i said two. The one who fails to get a bell from me will be sent back to the academy and will be tied to a post to watch the winners eat lunch. Ok now that that's explained do we have any questions?" asked Kakashi which the genin just shook their heads. "Good...the test starts now." Said Kakashi as two of them disappeared into the the trees surrounding the opening.

Kakashi looked at Naruto confused why he didn't try to hide also. Keyword try as he could since exactly where the other two were. Naruto seizing Kakshi up started to run towards him preparing to engage him in taijutsu but stopped when he seen kakashi reach into his ninja pack. He did the same and pulled out a kunai while Kakashi pulled out a orange book and began to read. Shocking all his students. "Umm what are you doing you do know this is fight." Said naruto confused. "I know i just thought i would catch up on some reading while at it." said Kakashi further confusing Naruto

"Umm i'm not holding back i'm coming at you with all i got." said naruto with a little anger at being under estimated. "Actually you appear to be coming at me with nothing but words right now. So if you would just attack so i can get this over and done with that would be nice. " Said Kakashi in a bored tone not looking up from his book. Angering naruto further. "Ahhhh." Naruto screamed while charging Kakashi as fast as he could. Once he cleared he swung a punch aimed to take kakashi head off. Kakashi easily dodge it shocking naruto which immediately turned to anger he swung with his left this time kakashi just dodge again. Naruto growled before launching an all assault on Kakashi fueled with kicks, punches, elbows, knees and even a couple of headbutts.

'His taijutsu is absolutely horrible nun of it is fluent. His feints are predictable. He just throwing limbs at me basically.' Thought Kakashi while jumping over a clumsy leg sweep. "Errrr stop mocking me damn it." Screamed Naruto his frustration clearly showing on his face. "Naruto in a fight you must always keep a level head. Letting emotions like frustration surface will give your enemy the clear advantage. I'm not saying don't have emotions just don't be consumed by them it can be a deadly mistake. " lectured Kakashi while dodging and seemingly reading.

"SHUT UP." roared Naruto sending a kick trying to hit Kakashi in the head. When his foot seemed mere centimeters away from landing Kakashi disappeared. "Huh what?" Naruto questioned before a resounding "smack!" echoed throughout the forest. "Oowwwww." came a painful reply from Naruto. "Be on guard at all times. If you weren't my student your head have been rolling on the floor." said the grey haired man. Naruto growled before starting his ferocious attack again.

This went on for another ten minutes until Kakashi had made his way into Naruto blind spot again. He crouched down putting his hands in a tiger hand sign. 'Oh no he's gonna hurt Naruto kun gotta do something quick." Thought Hinata quickly "Leaf hidden taijutsu a thousand…" he was cut off mid sentence as he had to avoid being hit by four shuriken. As he landed on his feet he noticed an orange and light purple heading towards the forest around. 'I knew i got her for a reason she will definitely pull this team together." Thought Kakashi before starting to read his book.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was dragging Naruto into the forest by his wrist. Once she found a good hiding spot she stopped and ducked behind the tree with small bushes under it. 'This will have to do for now.' thought Hinata to her self.

"Umm Hinata i'm sure we're safe and stop can u let go of my hand please?" Asked Naruto with a smile. Hinata looked down and noticed she did have a firm but gentle grip on his hand. She blushed and quickly released his hand. 'Wow she is cuter than Sakura. Wait what but i dont know whats going on.' thought naruto confusing himself. While his face formed a small blush

"Ummm Hinata why did you help me?" Asked Naruto with a small blush on his face. "W-well i didn't want you to g-get hurt. Were a te…" Hinata stop as her already large eyes widedn. "Huh were a what?" asked Naruto confused why she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Come on N-naruto-kun we have to find Sasuke." whispered Hinata to Naruto. "Why do we have mmph." Naruto not whispering making Hinata cover his mouth. "Shhhh Naruto-kun we don't want sensei to hear us." whispered Hinata getting a nod from Naruto. She peeked out from the bush to see if kakashi moved which he did not.

"Oh sorry. But why and how are we gonna find sasuke?" asked Naruto quietly this time. "Im g-gonna use my byakugan and w-we need him to pass the test." Said Hinata while turning on her byakugan. She looked around and found him on the whole other side of the training ground in a tree. "He's in a tree on the other side of the training ground." Hinata said while discreetly pointing out the tree and deactivating her Byakugan.

"Oh yea i can smell him now that i know his location." said Naruto after sniffing the air a couple times. Hinata looked at him bewildered and thought of a question to ask him later. "Ok let's go get him Hinata." Whisper shouted Naruto. "W-wait Naruto-kun we have to g-get around Kakashi. I doubt he j-just let us walk by." Said Hinata. "Yea i guess you're right hmmm...ah we can swim around the lake will give us cover to get by." Said Naruto. "T-that's a great idea Naruto-kun." said Hinata. They both then ran to the lake before getting in and swimming by Kakashi.

'Hmm i wonder what there thinking of doing. It must be big for them trying to conceal themselves so hard.' Thought Kakashi trying to figure out what they got planned.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Whew that water was super cold. What you think Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked over at a shivering Hinata. Hinata just nodded at him as she went to move towards sasuke she felt arms wrap around her from the side. She "epp!" at the contact as it startled her. The hands immediately left her shoulders. She turned with a super red face that dried her hair and face insistently. She saw Naruto who look like he was embracing for the hit that he thought was coming his way.

"Naruto-kun w-what are y-you doing?" Asked Hinata. "Well aren't you gonna hit me?" Said a confused Naruto. "N-no. why would i h-hit you?" Asked Hinata her blush fading away. "Well i thought you were mad at me for trying to warm you up. Most of the time a girl gets mad at me they hit me." Said Naruto while scratching his head. " Naruto-kun i w-wouldn't hit you just b-because i'm mad at y-you." said Hinata with caring eyes and a soft smile. "Thanks Hinata. Are you still cold i could help warm you up." offred Naruto.

"Im o-okay Naruto-kun. W-we should go to Sasuke." Said Hinata walking towards Sasuke location. As she took a little more steps she felt the arms wrap back around her. She looked into Naruto's smiling face. "I could tell you were lying so just enjoy the long hug." Said Naruto with his goofy smile. Causing Hinata face to turn fire truck red she averted her eyes from his blue ones that gave her butterflies and warmed her heart.

Hinata and Naruto Walked like that for five minutes before they reached Sasuke and cut the embrace. When they reached him he was just about to throw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. "Wait Sasuke don't waste your time throwing thoes at him." Said Naruto stopping Sasuke. "What do you want loser?" Demanded Sasuke. Naruto growled before answering. "Well Hinata said she knew how to pass the test but we needed you for it." Replied Naruto. "Ok let's hear it Hinata." Said Sasuke

"Um...Well as y-you all should know that a fresh o-out of the a-academy genin couldn't possibly beat a j-jounin. So the o-only option is t-to work together." Hinata said. "Didn't you hear? there's only two bells the person without a bell is going back to the Academy." Replied Sasuke. "I k-know i think he's doing this as a t-test in a test. Would you sacrifice y-your comrade just to complete a mission. Also are V-village Genin teams work in g-groups of four. One jounin b-being the senesi while the three genin are s-students." Said Hinata make Sasuke and Naruto eyes widen in shock. "Wow Hinata you're really smart. I would have never thought of that on my own." Praised Naruto making Hinata blush.

"Ok i will follow this plan but say this isn't the goal of the test who's going to take the fall for it? I'm definitely not." Said Sasuke. "I w-will. Since i-it was m-my idea." replied Hinata now assuming the worst that her idea was way off and one of them would have to go back to the academy. "No. I will i believe in her idea fully and if she goes back to the academy the village will view the future Hyuga Clan head weak. Besides i'm an orphan no one will care." Said Naruto with a downcast look. "B-but Naruto-kun i w-would care." Hinata Said sad to hear that he thinks no one cares for him.

"Thanks Hinata. It really means alot to me." Said Naruto with down cast look. 'I care about him more than he thinks. I watched him over come anything in front of him. He gave me my strength getting up after everything whether it be a cut or a lonely birthday where he would just sit in his room and cry all day and put on fake smile for the Hokage when he came by. I left him gifts on his door step. Then run off because i was scared. His smile after receiving it the only gift he got every year would lighten up my world. I promise you Naruto-kun i will tell you how much i care about you one day.' Thought Hinata while looking at the ground.

"Umm so what's the plan on taking out Kakashi then?" Said Sasuke Not really wanting to interfere in their little moment. He jump out the tree and landed next to Naruto. "Um...i d-don't h-have any ideas. I j-just know w-we have to w-work together." Said Hinata thinking of a plan. "Me neither. How about you loser." Said Sasuke looking over to Naruto who chuckled. "I always have a plan dattebayo. I pulled more pranks then all are ages multiply together." Said Naruto with a smirk. "This is not one of your stupid pranks Naruto. This a battle and no half assed plan is gonna get us those bells." Said Sasuke aggressively.

"I know this is a battle and my pranks are not halved ass i spent months coming up with some of those. Do either of you know a jutsu that could do some damage?" asked Naruto. "Yea me i know a fire style jutsu what for thoe?" Naruto smirked before explaining his plan to both of them.

11:30 A.M. In training ground 7

"What exactly are we waiting for again?" Asked Sasuke. "Until he begins to think we gave up." replied Naruto. "You sure that's going to happen? I mean he's sat like that for the past...wait he just moved should we get in position?" Asked Sasuke. "Yea. Hinata ready?" asked Naruto. She Nodded.

Meanwhile with Kakashi.

'Man it's been almost 4 hours and they haven't tried to attack me at all this is weird. I might have thought Hinata would have been scared, but Naruto and Sasuke. I thought they would have tried to have my head on a platter by now.'Thought Kakashi before reading two more lines. 'I guess they really did give up. I really thought this team would make it far together.' Kakashi signed as that thought flew through his head.

Kakashi pretty sure they gave up decide to just wait till 12:00 to tell them they failed as two of them didn't even attempt to fight him. He got up and stretched to work out the stiffness in his muscles. As he got up he heard four "wizing" sounds coming at him from behind. 'Hmm i guess i was wrong. Lets see what who ever this is got for me.' Pondered Kakashi as he turned around quickly and put his book into his ninja pack. Immediately after he turned around he ducked the kunai that was lined in a row. As they were flying over his head the two out side ones turned into Naruto. 'So he changed his clones into kunai smart.' Kakashi thought as he grabbed the two kicks that was aimed at his head. After he had them in his grasp he slung the two together making them dispel.

As the smoke was still he saw a small feminine fist come through the smoke and try to break his nose. He quickly side stepped to the right, but had to spin around Naruto's open palm strike to his side . ' So hinata used the smoke from the displing clones to cover her punch. And Naruto was there to catch me off guard.' Thought Kakashi jumping back to gain some space.

As he landed the Immediately ran to close the space. They began sending a barrage of kicks and punches at him. Kakashi never striked back just dodge and parry. He analyzed there fighting style. 'Hmm they don't fight like they been fighting as a team for very long, but i can tell they're trying to fight in sync. Wait Naruto Is really using a lot of palm strikes and fingers. That's it! Hinata and Naruto henge to throw me off there fighting style. Guess i better unhinge them to show that they been figured out.' thought Kakashi while still dodging and analyzing with his uncovered eye. Kakashi then prepared to hit them but they moved away.

He looked confused for a split second before dodging quickly to the right as a storm of kunai and shuriken replaced where he was standing. 'Whew that was close. So he has clones in the tree line gotta watch out for that.' he thought as he mentally wipe his brow. "Well its plan B time hinata." said the henged Naruto. She nodded in response before she released her henge. Naruto followed suit then held up the number two with his fingers to what kakashi presumed to be his clone.

Naruto then did the familiar hand sign for shadow clone jutsu. A huge cloud of smoke appeared on the training field. When it cleared up it was an army of Naruto's and Hinata's every where. "Alright it's time to kick your ass. Go!" the small army began to charge towards Kakashi. Kakashi took out one Kunai and began to cut the Naruto and hinata clones down one by one. Avoiding fatal spots to make sure he didn't kill the real ones.

After cutting down about fifty or so Kakashi noticed there was two standing in the way back watching the fight.'Hmm so they decided to let the clones do the work while sitting back to avoid injury.' Kakashi then cut down a couple more before dashing through the crowded till he got solitary Naruto and Hinata. Once he was in front of them he raised his fist at the Hinata one to try and dispel the clones. But before he could strike he felt something latch on to his feet. It was a Naruto and Hinata clone that were hidden under ground. The other two grabbed his arms to prevent him from escaping. "NOW SASUKE!" Yelled The clone on kakashi right leg.

Soon after that was said Sasuke jump out from the tree line. 'So Sasuke was in the trees hmmm ig that means they passed they all work together now lets see what he's gonna do.' Pondered Kakashi. While kakashi was thinking that Sasuke began running through a set of quick hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Yelled Sasuke as he sucked in the air for it the timer went off. Sasuke cancelled the jutsu.

"Well i guess time's up for the test. Ummm Naruto can you let me go?" Asked Kakashi. Then all the clones dispersed showing Naruto and Hinata in the middle of training ground once the smoke cleared. "We were so close to getting those bells just 30 more seconds dattebayo!" Said Naruto looking at the ground. "Naruto don't sweat it…" Kakashi began to explain something but was cut off by Naruto. "Don't sweat it! You don't understand how i'm not gonna sweat it? I just gave the whole village the proof they needed to say they was right i would never be a Ninja. I will never be respected i will be nothing to everybody but a failure, a loser, a damn dead last!" Snapped Naruto before tears spilled from his eyes and streams dripping down his face into the dirt.

Hinata seeing this wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed him a hug a first for Naruto. "Naruto-kun i r-respect you. I dont a-and never have thought of y-you as any of those t-things." Said Hinata comforting him. Sasuke seeing the scene from where he was standing felt pity and guilt. He always called Naruto loser and idiot almost from the time he met the blond boy. He never knew why he did it just came as everyone did it. It just became natural. He didn't think it had this kind of effect on him.

Kakashi looked at the ground thoughts running through his head 'I should have taken you in Naruto it's just me being in the anbu i wasn't home a lot and The hokage assured me you would be ok by yourself. I'm sorry Minato sensei i'm just as guilty as the villagers. I assure you from this point on i will be more involved in his life.' Thought Kakashi to himself before walking over to where Naruto and Hinata was standing. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder the boy looked at him with tearty eyes. "Actually Naruto i was saying don't sweat it because you passed the test." said Kakashi with an eye smile. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused. "How?" asked Sasuke.

" Well i will discuss the real test after we eat lunch i brung sushi rice and dumplings in bento boxes for everyone." Said Kakashi making every ones stomach growl miserably. Sasuke looked away to hide his blush. Naruto blushed and chuckled. Hinata just blushed and looked at the ground. "Now if you two lovebirds are done cuddling we can eat." Said Kakashi said teasing the two preteens. Naruto and Hinata looked down then realized that Naruto was still in hinata's gentle embrace. They both jumped away from each other. Hinata was blushing hard while looking at the ground and poking her index fingers together.

Kakashi and Sasuke laughed at there blushing faces. Meanwhile both Hinata and Naruto was deep in there thoughts. 'I c-cant b-believe i held h-him that l-long. I-it just felt s-so natural.' HInata pondered stuttering in her thoughts. 'She comforted me i never had that, not even from the old man after i was beat by the villagers.' thought naruto with butterflies in his stomach. They walked their way to the food where three post were. "Well now dig in." They all began to eat Naruto and Sasuke with no table manners. Hinata did her best to use her table manners but being as hungry as she was they were barely any she knew her father would be very disappointed if he saw this. Kakashi didn't eat just watched his cute little Genin eat with an eye smile.

Once they were done eating which was only like five minutes due to them almost literally inhaling the food. "Now that you are done eating i wanna show you something." Said. Kakashi signaling the genin to follow him. Which they did they walked over to a memorial stone. "This stone has some of the bravest, strongest, and wisest ninja i ever know on here. It has three of my best friend on here also. One of those friends taught me important lesson just before he died in front of me. Those who abandon a mission is scum those who abandon their comrades is worst than scum. Your test was over team work a ninja can not do everything on there own that was something i had to learn the hard way at the price of my friend." Said Kakashi while a tear rolled down from his exposed eye to his cheek on to his mask at remembering that day like yesterday.

"Now that you three are my students i will be on time to all of our team meetings and missions and I expect you all to be." He said with a stern look. Causing the three preteens to nod with understandings. "Now i'm going to explain something. From here on it will only get harder being a ninja i will do my best at preparing you for this life, but there are only something you will be able to learn from experience.I promise i will help you along the way of your ninja life until i will not be able to. Another thing is you all have to take every mission serious weather it be painting houses or assassination that means no more pranks. I'm not saying to always be serious but take a mission serious." Lectured Kakashi having the attention of all his students.

"Anything else i will talk to you about will be talked about when it's needed. So let's talk about the performance on the test." said Kakashi making the students excited to see how they performed. "Naruto your taijutsu is pretty bad you're just flinging your limbs you don't punch or kick correct. Now good news is you have a lot of chakra and your clones are a very valuable tool if you use it correctly." said Kakashi. "As for you Hinata your chakra control is pretty good and your taijutsu is pretty well off also bad news is you hesitate. You can not hesitate at all on the battlefield you will be killed doing that." Hinata Nodded in understanding. "Sasuke i didn't really have a chance to see what you can do but i can say that jutsu you were about to do is a nice one." Said Kakashi.

"Now i know it was Hinata that brung you three together, but who made the plan to get the bells. Was it you Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked away. "How About you Hinata?" Asked kakashi again. Hinata Shook her head and pointed at Naruto. "It was Naruto-kun Kakashi sensei." said Hinata "Oh really. Is that true Naruto." kakashi said. "Dattebayo it was me that came up with that amazing kick ass plan. But i couldn't have did it without Sasuke and Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. 'He said Hinata-chan' was Hinata last thoughts before passing out. "Hinata-chan? Hinata are you ok." Said a panicked Naruto while shaking an unconscious hinata who was red faced and said "he said chan" ever so often.

End Chapter

How was it guys? This was a pretty long chapter longest i wrote lol. Please don't forget to Review. love you all.


	3. Training And On To Wave

Hey sorry for the wait guys but here is a new chapter. This is defenitaly not as long or good as the other one, but i have an explination. See the past two weeks ive had this long hard and annoying project on a stupid topic anyway it kinda consumed most my time. I think next chapter will be longer and take less time maybe i don't know yet.

To those who still have this as a favriote and new ones. Darkangel's Love, RedWinter23, bankai777, ch33t0z, and narutos-passion thank you all for continueing to favriote this story and i hope you stay. Im also sorry about this chapter but i promise the next one will be a lot better you have my word.

To those who still follow and new ones. Deathtrooper20, DragoFae24, Kingofthespirit, Larsseehans, UdayJhunjhunwala, bankai777, ch33t0z, narutos-passion, and thank you for following guys. Please continue to follow this ride thank you all.

Responding to Ryuujin96. Thank you for the wonderful review im glad you like the story so far it means a lot. As of naruto skill set i have what i want plannded out so just be prepared for anything. Thanks about Hinata i have made an effort to fix it this chapter.

Responding to narutos-passion. Thank you for reviwing and i think Hinata and Naruto just belong togehter to much for it not to happen thanks again.

Respondng to . Thank you for those kind words in your review i look forward to more reviews from you they mean a lot.

Responding to UdayJhunjhunwala. Thanks im sorry about the grammer i always suck at that sorry i cant fix it that much but i am putting effort in to fix as much as possible. Thanks for pointing it out and the review.

Responding to neko. Thanks for the review as far as the request umm i dont know yet. I will try my best to add her i have someone in my mind whos gonna be added but her im not sure if i can i wouldnt even know how to incorpriate her into the story sorry.

Responding to Guest 1. Thanks but she won't be in here as narutos but sasukes hmmm who knows lol.

Responding to guest 2. Haha nah im good i pefer not to die right now. And i see you stayed around to read last chapter you must like it lol. Also i am a new writer sooo….

Ok now that i have thanked everyone we can resume the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

I don't own Naruto if i did i still wouldn't be broke now would I?

* * *

7 A.M. training ground 7 monday morning.

Team 7 was coming together for the first training session since being out of the Academy. "Good Morning guys i hope you enjoyed your day celebrating becoming real ninjas." Said Kakashi to his group of genin as he looked up from reading his favorite orange book. They all nodded showing they had a little fun with Kakashi knew about. Naruto treated himself to 15 bowls of ramen. Sasuke ate three tomato salads and read his family scrolls. Hinata ate cinnamon buns and watched her crush. As her father didn't do anything special but say don't be a burden and left.

"Well that's good you all deserved a little fun for how good you did on the test."Said Kakashi. "So sensi what's on the schedule for today?" Asked Naruto. "Actually i have your whole training schedule for you. SInce today is monday we will be working on physical things as in speed, flexibility, strength, and stamina. Tuesday we will work on chakra control and makeing are reserves bigger. Wednesday will be over taijutsu practice. Thursday will be battle strategy and team work practice. Friday will meditate to keep your mind fresh and its a good way to control your chakra better.. Saturday we will be doing missions all day. Sunday we will have the day off and we will go out to dinner my treat. Every day besides sunday we will do one or two missions after training. All of you will be home by 7 every day so 12 hours together understand." Said Kakashi to his students. They all nodded in response.

"Now to warm up we will run two laps around the village no chakra." Said Kakashi making the genin eyes widen with shock. "Umm Kakashi sensei you do know you said no chakra right?" Said Sasuke. "Correct this is gonna help your speed and Stamina." Said Kakashi. " I'm ready for whatever you throw my way dattebayo." Said Naruto before rushing off to complete the task. "W-wait Naruto-kun!" said Hinata a little louder then her usal voice. Before taking off after Naruto. Sasuke soon took off grumbling out stupid hyper blondes and his shy girlfriend. Kakashi smiled before sitting down against a tree and reading his book.

After two hours they all were finally back. Naruto was a bit tired huffing out of breathe but wasn't that bad. Sasuke and Hinata on the other hand looked like they were about ready to roll over and die. "Good Job i want you guys to take that as a race against yourself try to improve every time you run that." Said Kakashi. "Now this will be a resting period as we will do a series of stretches." said Kakashi as he began to lead them in stretches everything from simple arm crosses to splits. 'If this is Kakashi form of rest then i wonder what the rest of the training will be.' Pondered Sasuke as he struggled to remain in his split back bend.

After ten minutes of that he began the real training."Now that the stretches are done you will be doing 250 push ups." Kakashi told them with an eye smile. They all secretly complaint before doing the push ups. "How is it going Sasuke?" Asked Naruto struggling to keep up his pace. "Oh it's just fanfuckingtastic Naruto." responded Sasuke his arms shaking from the strain. "Sorry Sasuke don't need to be so snippy. How about you Hinata-chan?" Questioned Naruto. "im...f-fine...Naruto-kun." Stuttered Hinata through each push up with a fiery blush on her pale face.

Naruto could tell she was lying she was shaking like a leaf on a tree. How she was going was beyond him he was having difficulty and he still had 76 more. He looked down at her arms that was struggling. Then he noticed that her right arm sleeve rose up a little bit and he could see what looked like tiny bruises around her arm. So he decided to say something. "You sure you're okay? Your arm is starting to bruise." Said Naruto out of concern while continuing the push ups. This got the attention of Kakashi who was sitting nearby reading he quickly looked at his female student. She quickly tried to cover them. "I'm fine I-it's just hard w-work." She lied again then she noticed Kakashi looking at her with an intense stare. 'Those aren't from the push ups those are her chakra points being closed so many times it's starting to damage the outside her body.' Thought Kakashi.

"Hinata stop and come over we need to talk." Said Kakashi standing up. Hinata got off the ground and followed Kakashi out of site from Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi stopped once he was thought they were far enough. "Kakashi Sensei i'm sorry about not…" Hinata started to say but was cut off by Kakashi raising his hand. "Hinata you're doing perfect you exceeded what the teachers of the academy said about you. I even say your the strongest kunoichi to come out of your graduating class. But that's not what i wanted to talk to you about." Said Kakashi with pride. "So what did you want to talk about sensi." Asked Hinata.

"You Have to stand up for yourself Hinata." Said Kakashi with a stern voice that made hinata shrink in her jacket clutching the end of the sleeves for protection. "W-what do y-you…" Hinata was cut off as Kakashi pulled up the sleeves on her jacket making her gasp from the pain and shock that she didn't think he saw. "Hinata you have to stop letting this happen i know whoever you're fighting you arent using your full potential. The fact that your chakra points is closed so often it's staying bruised for a while after being reopened is dangerous." said kakashi. "Kakashi im sorry its just…" Hinata started before being cut off again. "There is no need to apologize. I know you care for the person that's doing this to you but do they care about. Obviously not as much as you do for them. Do you know if this continues it will cause permanent damage to your chakra points." Lectured Kakashi.

"B-but." Said Hinata with tears in her eyes. "i'm not saying not to love them. Just harden your heart a little you have such a innocent and kind heart you're scared to hurt people so you take a beating. Just fight back a little you can win easily i know you can." Said Kakashi. Hinata nodded in response. 'I know it has to be someone else.' thought Kakashi. "Here let me heal that for." Said Kakashi before doing the handsigns for the one medical ninjutsu he knew. He healed her arms until the bruises where just red spots on her arms. "Now you should be able to train properly tomorrow if you don't use chakra till then." said Kakashi stopping the jutsu. "Thanks Kakashi sensei." Hinata bowed to her sensei to show her gratitude. Kakashi just eye smiled to her. Before leading back to the clearing with Hinata.

* * *

Later that night

After Kakashi and Hinata got done with their conversation they continued training till four. They did a mission that went well for Naruto and Hinata as it was to clean and feed animals at a shelter. The animals seemed to love them as they all gathered around for rubs from the two. Sasuke was a different case all the animals seemed to avoid him. the one that did want to be near him was an old shedding cat. He would try to get away but the cat seemed to be everywhere. Kakashi had a laugh messing with sasuke that it had sakura ambitions to be with him.

Speaking of Kakashi he was currently walking towards the Hyuuga compound after making sure his students all made it home safe. He was seething with anger after talking with hinata but hid it well behind smiles and his porno. "Hey i came to talk to Hiashi." Said Kakashi to the two guards at the door with a cool voice. "May we ask who would like to see him?" Said the guard opening the gate to the compound. "Tell him Kakashi his daughters sensei." Said Kakashi lifting his head out his book for a second to show his masked covered face. One guard left quickly and came back just as quick. "He says you may enter." Kakashi just nodded and followed the guard- to where the clan head was.

They came to a traditional japen before entering it. "Lord Hiashi. Here is kakashi." said the guard before bowing. "Dismissed." the head said before the guard left the room. "Please Kakashi sit." Said Hiashi who was sitting on his knees. Kakashi sat down the same way to show respect. "Im guessing this is about my daughter?" asked Hiashi when he got a nod from kakashi he kept going. "I'm sorry about her. I know how she is i didn't even think she would make it to be a ninja the…" Hiashi was cut off by Kakashi harsh voice. "I came here because of what you've been doing to your daughter and my student." Said Kakashi with anger. "W-what are you talking about what i have done." said the hyuga with confucian

"Thoes chakra points on her arm that have been opened and closed like a million times. Hell she could have more. You know exactly the affects of what could happen." said Kakashi with little composure he had. The Hyuga smirked and laughed a little making Kakashi visible eye narrow with a deadly glare. "You right it means if she can't use her chakra she can't run this clan into the ground." Said Hiashi. "If i see she is hurt anyway i won't be afraid to protect my comrade against you...or this clan." Said a calm but dark voice of kakashi before he left the room.

After that night Kakashi continued the team's training schedule they were becoming stronger quickly. They overcome what ever challenge that came their way. They improved so fast Kakashi started adding weights into their training to keep them improving constantly and faster. Independently Naruto was had the most chakra and he did great with leadership and battle tactics. Hinata excelled at taijutsu and chakra control. Sasuke was rookie of the year for a reason as he was pretty well rounded but he was no doubt Itachi's younger brother.

Over the time Kakashi Started to see that team seven started to grow constantly and all looked at each other as family even Kakashi started to feel like an older brother to them. Naruto and Hinata had a huge crush on each other which Kakashi and Sasuke would tease them for it. Sasuke and Naruto both had a rivalry which kept them competing with each other with sasuke coming out on top by a small but noticeable margin in most there contest. They would insult each other but didn't take it to heart all the time.

* * *

Hokage Tower 10:00 A.M Saturday

Kakashi and his team were currently walking into the Hokage's office ready for a mission. "Kakashi Sensei can we please do a harder mission we have been doing these stupid D-ranks for two months straight now." Whined Naruto. As they appeared before the third Hokage who was currently smoking out his pipe. "What you mean you want a higher level mission Naruto? You are a fresh out of the academy Genein!" yelled iruka who was helping the hokage with missions since the academy was closed for summer break. "I agree with him Sensei. I'm getting kind of constant D-ranks." Said Sasuke Kakashi eye smiled then looked at Hinata who nodded saying she felt the same.

Kakashi then turned to Hokage and Iruka who was mad that he was ignored by his former students. "Lord Hokage team seven requesting for a C-rank mission." Said Kakashi respectfully. "Kakashi there's no way they're ready for that level of a mission." Said Iruka who got ignored again. "Kakashi are you sure about this it could be dangerous to take them out this early." Said the Hokage. "I'm sure my team feels ready and i'm confident in their skills. After all i am there sensei." Said Kakashi. Truth be told he was gonna request for a c rank mission soon maybe another day or two but they beat him to the punch. "Hmm very well i have the perfect one for you guys. Its an escort and protection mission to the land of waves. Bring him in." Said the Hokage

After that a man who was swaying back in fourth stumbled into the room. "This is Tazuna he is the client you are to protect him with you lives." Said the Hokage the genin nodded and prepared to greet the client. "Hey i asked for ninja not a couple snot nose brats. Look at the short dumb one." Said Tazuna "Hey don't call Hinata dumb." Said Naruto protecting Hinata or so he thought. "Loser he was talking about you." Said Sasuke as naruto looked right and noticed that Hinata was slightly taller them. "He really is dumb." said Tazuna. "Why you son of a… Kakashi let me go so i can kick this old drunks ass." yelled Naruto who was being held by the back of his collar by Kakashi.

"My name is Tazuna i'm a legendary bridge builder kid."Said Tazuna. "Well i don't care i will still kick your ass." replied Naruto. " Naruto you can't attack the client, and Tazuna please refrain from insulting my students they have earned the title of ninja. Plus if you're scared i'm a jounin i will be protecting you also. " Said Kakashi. Naruto settled down nd stop and just looked away from the client. "Good that i got someone to protect me i would like to leave soon so i can get home." Said tazuna. "Team 7 i need you to get ready for a two week mission then meet me at the gate in an hour now go." Said Kakashi. "Yes Sir." They all said before leaving.

* * *

End Chapter.

Sorry guys please R&R. Hey guys vote with your reviews on who Sasuke should date cause right now i'm stumped. Hehe Until next time guys.


End file.
